


You never know when you might crash(in love)

by awesmazing40



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Fluff, M/M, Not Even a Kiss, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesmazing40/pseuds/awesmazing40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico ' s nervous about flying and a friendly flight attendant tries to take his mind off of things with a game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You never know when you might crash(in love)

‘-oft drink?’ _Wait what?_ I snap out of my daze and look up into the beaming face of the flight attend entry, “I’m sorry what?”

 He gives an amused half smile and repeats his question, “Would you like a complimentary nut mix or a soft drink?”

  
“Oh ah, no thanks I’m good.” I say, honestly anything I try to put in my stomach is liable to be ejected, not something I wish to do in the closet airlines call ‘bathrooms’. Besides, I’m not sure I could pry my fingers off the chair to accept the pop, let alone actually stand up. _Why did I let Percy convince me to go to this wedding all the way down in California?_ I flash back to his sea green puppy dog eyes begging me over the video chat, _Oh yeah, that’s why._ I grimace internally, although I’m pretty sure something showed through as the attendant, Will his name tag read, looked down at the gouges I was no doubt leaving in the armrests.

 "Is there anything else I can help you with? Perhaps some headphones to listen to the in flight movie? It might take your mind off the things,” He holds up a little cellophane package, “or perhaps a pillow and blanket for a nap?” placing the headphones back on his cart Will couches down reaching for what would no doubt be the said pillow and blankets.

  
“That’s ok,” I assure him as he stand ups, “unless you can teleport me off this plane.” I add jokingly. Will smiles at that and nods before moving his cart along down the narrow aisle to the next row.

_He’s kinda cute with that big beaming smile of his, also his face in general I guess. No wait, bad Nico! No need for a any more heart feelings!_ Sighing I stretch out my legs in front of me and silently thank myself for booking my seat in the front of the plane. And as an added bonus, no ones sitting next to me! Which means that window blinder stay down. Glaring at the potential nerve-wracking View-of-Doom (C) I settle my gaze straight ahead and attempt to clear my head of, well, everything.

  
A few minutes later Will comes back up the aisle. He gives my bloodless face and bouncing legs another concerned frown before ducking behind the curtain separating the attendants area from the rest of the plane, only to return moments later with a deck of cards.

  
“Here, let’s play a few games and see if we can’t distract your hands from anything other than distroying Apollo Airlines property, hm?” Is his explanation as he makes that uncomfortable shuffle past my legs into the seat closest to the offending window. Settling down he sets up his tray and deals out the cards, “Go Fish or Crazy Eights? ‘Cause those are the only two games I know.”

  
“Definitely Crazy Eights, I’ve heard enough about fish to last me a lifetime.” Will gives me a questioning look. “A good friend of mine is studying marine biology and he Skypes me every other week or so, he never talks about anything other than fish. Or his girlfriend Annabeth, fiancé rather. It’s actually their wedding I’m flying too.” I try to explain awkwardly.

  
“Ok then! Crazy Eights it is! Mr?”

  
“Oh, um, Nico. Your names Will right?”

  
Will’s eyes widen comically, “How did you know?”

  
“... It’s kinda written on your name tag.” I deadpan as he hurriedly glances down before sheepishly meeting my eyes.

  
“Right... Anyways, I’m only on break for another 15 minutes so we better get playing!”

  
After a few rounds of Crazy Eights Will leaves to get back to work, but he smiles at me everytime he passes by, which is a lot considering I’m right beside the attendant’s area. He doesn’t have another official break for the rest of the flight but he does stop to chat when he has a little free time. Between talking to him and trying not to think to much about him when he’s working I’m able to pass the remaining airtime without worrying over the coming hell that is starched tuxes, crying mothers, and oh yeah, my 10 year crush vowing hiss undying love to his fiancé. In fact it’s not until the seat belt warning light comes on that I even remember why I’m flying in the first place.

  
“I would tell you to put your seat belt on but you haven’t taken it off the whole flight,” comes Will’s voice as he walks towards me, presumably for the last time given the impending landing.

  
“Yeah well you never know when you might crash.” I dryly reply. He laughs at that and I have to try to control my blush as he braces his hand on my shoulder.

  
“Oh man, sorry, you just said that so straight faced!” Will chuckles again before adding on more seriously “No worries though, Jason is one of the best pilots in the air.” With that he turns and disappears behind the curtain for the landing that is being announced over the radio. I watch his retreating figure and sigh to myself. _Another crush on another unattainable guy. He’s probably straight too. He’s just so nice though!_ My thoughts continue along this strain as my hands return to and deepen the impressions they have left on the armrests as I brace myself for landing.

 

I wait till I’m the last person on the plane before rising from my seat. As I walk through the doors into the accordion hallway I’m disappointed to see that it’s the other attendant bidding the passengers fair well. _He probably went ahead, he was eager to get home for his break remember? It’s not like you were anything special. Just another scared passenger he had to deal with._ Shaking my head I shuffle along through the rest of the airport and find myself standing zombielike at the baggage claim. Just as I’m reaching for my bag I suddenly find myself spun around only to face that adorable beaming grin.

  
“I was so worried I wouldn’t find you! I looked for you in the departing passengers but had to switch shifts before the last one got off.” His blue eyes are almost shut his smile is so big, “so then I hurried down here as fast as I could and at first I didn’t see you but then I recognized your floofy hair and thought ‘that must be him! Noone else has that cute hair!’ and then-“

  
“Wait cute?” Had my ears stopped working?

  
Will’s smile falter then and his hand falls from were it was resting on my shoulder. “Um, yeah, uh, I didn’t mean anything by it. I mean it is cute but, like, I didn’t mean to, uh, insinuate anything...” He trails of and my face falls. “Unless...” He fails to meet my eyes even though my head snapped up so quick I might have gotten whiplash. “Unless you wanted it to mean something else.”

  
...

  
...

  
I stare at him, an incredulous look on my face. _I don’t get luck like this though, right? What is happening?_

“Um, either or, it was great talking to you and if you find yourself bored in the following week, we’ll here’s my number. Maybe we could get together and talk some more. Or not, it’s up to you!” Will shoves a piece of paper into my hand and rushes off with, _is that?,_ yes, a blush spreading across his perfectly tanned and freckled face.

  
_Well then,_ I think to myself as I do eventually grab my suitcase and head out the doors to where Hazel is waiting, Will’s number weighing heavily in my pocket the whole time, _Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all._


End file.
